Willing Host
by Inthe-EyesofMarch
Summary: If you are insane and you get infested with a yeerk, does that make you more insane or just sane? Animorphs enter in Chapter Eight! R&R Currently editing, so far up to Chap 3
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am the one in the insane asylum, since practically childhood, hearing voices in my mind, threatening to tear my mind apart. My parents never really understood it-- saw it as a product of bad parenting. I had a group of friends that didn't really help either, some that were even worse off than I was. They thought I was a prophet of the future, and for a while I fit in. Soon it got so bad that anyone 'normal' could see that there was something wrong. My parents liked to believe that there wasn't anything wrong, because they didn't know how to handle it.

They put me here when the truth became all too real, and there was nothing else that could have been done. Sometimes I vaguely remember sitting in my room, in the corner, laughing hysterically at the voices whispering to me. I had been there for weeks, months-- years now that I really know.

A doctor came in one day, and gave me a way out, 'a new cure' as he had put it. Depending on the point of view. I take it for a cure, unlike many other people.

Anyway, he told me to follow through a wall, but then I was delirious and didn't question or even wonder how odd that was. The wall opened, like some medieval hidden chamber, leading to an untrod hallway. I realized, as soon as the door opened, that I didn't like it-- that there was something eerie. I trusted the doctor anyway because of how kindly he held out his hand, and I took it and followed him down the cavernous hall.

As we went further and further down the hall, the whispers that I heard became screams. I wanted to go back-- they were trapped just like me. I tried to stop, as he pulled me on, his hand now like a steal clamp, as my own mind cackled, whispering 'told you so's. Finally we arrived to the bottom of the steps, my screams with everyone else's, only that they were caged, and I was not.

I finally stopped him because I fell to my knees, clawing his wrists. He cried out angrily, and something large grabs me. A monster so horrible that even my maddened nightmares could not have compared. I screamed, calling out for help, just hoping that it was my mind playing tricks on my mind again. My words were incoherent words again, a different language because no one listened. But I knew that they were words because they meant something to me: help.

It's just a dream, I told myself. A dream. My mind had become this-- the things I saw were too horrible to be real. Life wasn't like this-- couldn't have been.

My body shuts down, and I knew nothing more of the monster carrying me, the screaming far away whispers again.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I woke-up screaming again, but I was suddenly cut off because my head was plunged into water. They became strangled, air bubbles bursting out of my mouth, rushing to the surface. It was gray sludge, I soon realized, and suddenly I stopped screaming. Suddenly the screaming continued in my mind as if I was still screaming with my mouth. I stopped in my own mind too, confused at what was going on. Not knowing what to do.

This had never happened before-- it was usually me screaming with my mouth, and several of my selves screaming along with me in my mind.

(Ahhh... A mentally disturbed human,) pondered a voice in my head, amused, irritated. This voice had been calmer than any of the voices and laughs that had been in my head for so long.

(Who are you?) I asked, talking to the voice. It was probably another one, even worse-- but I still had felt the hope. Something seemed different that time around. It was the voice of a girl, unlike me. Smooth, calm, and collected.

(You are happy that I am here?) the voice wondered. There was no other voice echoing it, or contradicting it. It was silent in my head for once. Just the girl and I.

(You hear nothing else?) I asked, excited. Was the voice even aware of another voice? I noticed that I had stood up, nodding my head okay to the monsters. They were not scary anymore-- she knew them...

I could feel the voice shifting through my memories, the screams the eternal nights, the suicide attempts... Everything. (Noooo! Stop!) I yelled in agony. I did not like those memories. My hope was being crushed. It was just another voice, but this one was cleverer.

The voice laughed, in amusement, not mockingly. (I come from the outside stupid human, not from your head. I am just getting to know my new home.)

I was silent. I looked through my eyes, like windows. (I am not moving... me...)

Another laugh. (No, I am moving your body.) The voice seemed to relax-- I mean the creature that controlled my body now. Then more to herself than me, she began to mumble her thoughts. (It is so good to have a silent, non-screaming mind...)

(You hear voices too?)

If she had a body in my mind, I'm sure she would have rolled her eyes. (My hosts, including you, still have the ability to talk to me. My last host fought me with every second that I controlled him-- insulting me, cackling when I failed my orders, yelling that it was wrong that I was even there to begin with... Always talking! Very irritating. I hate unwilling hosts.) She paused, reading my emotions and thoughts. (And, ironically, I do have a body- you just can't see it.

She flashed images though my mind of what she really looked like. I tried to stifle a disgusted shiver. (You are a parasite,) I stated, slightly numbed. I could feel her bracing for me to fight her, try to gain control.

(I-I-I mean, that is interesting,) I stammered. She relaxed a bit, sensing a sense of joy that flooded though the part of the mind that I controlled. (I am glad that you are here. I am me because there are no other voices except for you. And I have someone to talk to other than the attendants who stuff pills down my throat.)

(Pills don't silence them, do they?) She felt interested.

I choked, hating the memories. (A little, but no, not really.)

One of the attendants nodded their head towards me- her- handing clothes into my-her- hands. She moved my body into my room and began to dress into normal clothes. I had not worn them in years; I was unused to them.

(I am getting out of here?) I asked, shocked.

(I am getting out of here you mean,) corrected the creature.

(I don't care who- but I will be outside.) I began to cry, as she dressed me. I was happy- I hated it here. Like me at night, there were others in this haunted place that cried, screamed, or laughed. I wanted out of there- I wanted freedom. But something stopped me. (Will I be with my parents again?) She knew how I felt about them; she had seen those thoughts and memories.

(No. We will feign your death. A suicide. My agenda is too busy to keep up with family life. And as I have seen here, it was a good decision.)

She paused. (Your family is high strung.) She said it in a way that was a complement- I wasn't sure if she respected my family- or me for surviving them. She did not tell me what she really meant if she had read my confusion.

By then she was dressed, and walked out of the room. She made her way down the stairs, and to the main office, where the desk so proudly stood, and checked me out. The door automatically opened, and the breeze ruffled our hair. She smiled with my mouth in spite of herself.

(You are like me when I entered my first host,) she commented. (Everything is so brand new to you, enjoyable. Things that you smelled, tasted, or saw, you never take for granted.)

We watched the leaves ruffle in the soft wind, and saw how the clouds low to the ground parted. How they were different shades of gray, darkest facing downwards at the ground.

(You will never be able to control your body again,) she said bluntly. She braced for my shock, anger, rage, and screams to begin.

I felt myself smile in my mind. (My body is lighter than it's ever been. The weight is gone. As long as I can feel it stay that way- I'm happy. I've never felt that way.)

(I know,) she muttered, reading into my mind again.

I could feel her unease. She was not used to this. She then ignored me for a while- thinking, I could tell that much from how my face was shaped. I wished I could see her mind as she saw mine. I was curious. She stepped into the car, sticking the key in the ignition. It had to be a skill that she had gotten from her last host- I never learned.

I looked through my body's eyes, in awe at how well my hands knew the wheel, how the turned it onto the road, and drove away.


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N I forgot what I said in the original parts, but thank-you to those who have been reviewing and sugesting ideas and asking questions to help this story along. :)_

**Chapter Two**

(How many are there of you out there?) I asked. She was still driving the car, and was on the highway now. She was a speeder, flying at least ten miles over the limit. My eyes flickered.

(Thousands.)

(Oh. Why are you here?)

She could tell I wanted a conversation. And she seemed to trust that I wasn't going to rage and scream at her, no matter how shocking it was to me- or trying to shut me up. (Conquest. To overwhelm our enemies. And the hope to be free, to have some sort of body other than our own. Ours are weak and helpless.)

(How do you think I feel?) I tried to be funny. But she wasn't laughing.

(I suppose you do have it worse- you are at the mercy of your own mind.)

(Well, you guys live in pools, but I'd think that would be fun to live in. The water is relaxing.)

My mouth smirked. She looked over her shoulder so that she could switch lanes. (It is. I heard on the home world that those are even better. More space. You can feel the ray's better. So I've heard anyway.) Her voice went downwards, saddened. (But we have no sight, no taste, no touch. Someone could stand over you and kill you- and there would be nothing you could do about it.)

(Rays? You absorb sunlight?)

(You are asking too many questions, human,) she snapped annoyed. (I thought there were too many people in your head- I would think you would enjoy the quiet,) she added coldly.

(Well, in my head, it was just me, me, and me- on a good day that is. There would be more- and on a bad day they would talk amongst each other. Those were technically the only people that I talked to normally, and they would send me spinning into madness. I had no friends. No one.)

(I see...) I could feel her shuffling through memories to see if what I said wasn't an exaggeration. I decided to continue.

(Believe it or not, I was completely alone.)

A sigh could be heard coming out of my nose and mouth. (We can't absorb just normal sunlight. We absorb a special ray, light, called Kandrona rays- without them, we starve- die.)

(We are we going?)

(If you want a conversation, then stay on a subject long enough to get something out of it,) the creature grated. (You will find out when I get there.)

She came into the parking lot, my hands maneuvering the steering wheel so that the car could be parked properly. It was a building, a recently renovated warehouse, and on the sign it read: The Sharing- Party Tonight!

(This is where some of the meetings take place. In order to get more bodies, hosts, to come willingly, we throw parties and cookouts and things. When they get interested enough, they become a member. They become one of us. This is where we hold a lot of the recruiting parties.)

(Sounds like a horrible sci-fi movie from the fifties or sixties. Invasion of the Body Snatchers!)

I felt my mouth smile wryly. (Except this one is true.)

My hand moved to the doors, and I could see that it was going to be a very busy night through the glass panes. People swarmed everywhere! I recoiled, and the creature sensed it. (I don't like them,) I hissed.

My hand hesitated, sweat on the palms. (Why not?) she asked, alarmed. She sensed danger, and did not like it.

(There are too many of them. They will think things about me, like they always do. They will make me do bad things to them because they do not like me. And I will hurt them because they will close me in anyway. I hate them, hate them, hate them.)

(Like the teachers?) asked the voice. But she knew already. She knew. She was me, she had to have been.

(Yes the teachers. They tried to pry. But the voices didn't like that, told me to make them go away because they would hurt me...)

The hand reached for the door, my voice sensing that I was calmer, but she thought wrong. (NOOO!) I shouted, my voice echoing, shattering my mind. I could feel her reel. I pulled my hand away, and my body fell backwards, as we both fought for control.

She wouldn't have it. When we fell to the ground, my head was shaking, face pinched with frustration.

"Are you all right?" asked a voice standing over us.

"Yes," my mouth snarled. I could feel the voice's anger, a plume of flame in the darkness. She grasped the hand of the figured that stood above us, pulling my body upwards.

A face was there smiling at us. "Hello, welcome to the Sharing. I am Tom-"

"Shut-up you idiot," another snarl issued. She glared at him with a ferocity in my face that I never thought I could glue onto it.

Tom's face fell, into a sneer. "Well, I'm sorry," he mocked, "I didn't know it was you Azele. I see you are enjoying your new body." With that, he walked in a head of me, jerking open the door. I could feel a cool breeze ruffling my hair as it closed.

(Bastard,) she said. I wasn't sure if she meant Tom or me.

(See, he knew!) I accused. (He knew I was crazy.)

(You are!) she boomed. She shoved me into the back corner of my mind. I felt so little then. I was hurt. Never had I been so hurt before by any of my voices. She opened the door with my hand, this time without a problem- because I was so small. So tiny...

So I cowered into the small space that she had given me as she went in.

Azele walked to the back, just in case I would react again- she seemed shaken by what had happened. There were barely any people around, and those that were there didn't even notice that we were there. That she was there. Not me. I technically wasn't me.

People danced to the loud music, tables on either side over burdened with food and snacks. My body leaned, semi-relaxed, against the wall, arms crossed over my chest.

(I didn't know you had a name,) I reconciled, after ten minutes of silence in my brain.

(Of course I have a name, you fool!) she snapped. (Don't you name your voices?) she added sarcastically.

(No, then it'd finally be admitting that I was crazy,) I told her. It was the truth.

I could feel the ironic, bitter amusement that flooded into the dark space, even going so far as my face.

(Of course.)

I tried again. (It's a pretty name,) I offered.

I felt her relax- about a hair. She sighed. (I like it myself.) She was tired. My attempt at getting away from the building had strained my body from the effort of trying to wait on two different people. She began to scan the area with my eyes, looking for someone.

(Who are you looking for?) I asked, wanting to help and fishing for forgiveness. She was my only friend, and I had to keep up with her. (I can help.)

I heard her laugh in my head, and for the first time that day, it was mocking and belittling. (You don't understand it, do you? I get complete control. You can't 'help' because I see exactly what you see. All of your abilities become mine.)

(Just trying to do something useful,) I said, moping. I wanted to make up for what I did. She was my only friend, and I had to keep up with what I had.

I didn't know if she had acknowledged me or not, because I felt my whole body stiffen. I knew what that felt like- it was fear. Even though most of her emotions were blocked away from me, I knew it all too well of what it was.

Her eyes landed on a man that had just walked through the doors opposite the ones that she had entered through. Stiffly, she walked towards him. Even just by looking at him, I didn't like him. It was as if the room had gotten about ten degrees colder- and a few of the people in the building seemed less happy. Scared just like Azele. They must have been just like her, people who needed a host.

(You don't like anyone, you idiot,) she snapped, sensing my opinion of him. That didn't lessen her fear. She was dragging my feet along the concrete flooring, knees weaker, as my body was closing in on him.

"Visser," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

His cold, empty eyes darted to find the voice, landing right on her, and she shrank under his gaze. What? they said coldly. Asking for more? Time turned to sludge, and the loud music not above a whisper in the wind.

"I would like to speak to you," she said, courage going back up.

He rolled his eyes, and began to walk again. I could tell that there was a hesitance in Azele's movements. She wasn't sure of what he wanted her to do, but she kept her courage up, and followed close on his heel.

(Who is this Visser?) I hissed. I didn't like that she was following this man. For once in my life, my instincts were not misleading me- I actually knew that I was right. We were both in danger if she got tangled with him again.

Azele relented, and sighed in my head. She was careful that she didn't do it through my mouth. She calmed a bit as she gathered her thoughts, unfreezing- my shoulders somewhat relaxed. (Vissers are the equivalent of your military generals. Below them are the Sub-Vissers, and after that... Are people like me. The smaller the number, the higher the rank. He is Visser Three.)

(Very big time?)

(Yes.) She went on. (After the Vissers, there is the Council of Thirteen. Hidden in those thirteen is the Emperor. Anyway-) I could feel her shudder. (The Visser that I am following is not known for his kindness.)

When I asked further on why, she did not answer me, but continued walking, her fear reflecting all over my body.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"What do you want?" his voice much colder than his appearance. We were in one of the back rooms of the warehouse. It was dark, and whatever light that did come through, came in blue tints, adding a more eerie tone. His whole body was shadowed, making him all the creepier. Let's face it- he was.

I had thought Azele was something close to a God being able to control a whole body effortlessly through life. She made my mind silent, and whole, spoke to me- and became me. A more sane me. And I didn't like him one bit because he dulled her, making her seem weak. But his power was apparent. He reminded me somewhat of my father.

He was about to look a whole lot worse than my father in the next few seconds. His shape began to change form, and I began to cringe to the back of my mind, knowing that it had to have been some feverish nightmare. Azele sensed my fear, and that somehow gave her courage.

(Stay calm. The human shape that he was in is not his true form. He has the host of our enemy. I will handle this, and you will be safe. Do not worry.)

She seemed to have said the last part more to herself than to me, as we both watched him change shape. He looked like he was a stalk-eyed alien from mars, without a mouth, a centaur, and a scorpion all jammed into one body. To top it all off he was blue. I don't know how I had managed to stay calm. Maybe it was the fact that I was so terrified. I easily decided to stay in my corner and hope that Azele knew what she was doing.

"I would like another chance," she said quietly, hopefully.

(You failed me the first time- what's stopping you from failing again?) His voice was now arrogant, seething through our minds alike.

(Hold on,) I asked, momentarily overcoming me fear, (Can he hear me, since we can hear him?)

(No,) she snapped, distracted.

"I would have succeeded," she said, her voice strong. "But the bandits continue to ruin everything!"

(You should still succeed with them ruining this or not,) his voice cruel.

"Many have failed, and I am no worse from them. What you are doing is not fair. Great Vissers have fallen because of them-"

I felt bone against my throat. Sharp bone- something that could hack my head right off. I jumped to the back of my mind, wishing I were far away from this blue creature. That was his blade against our throat.

His great voice boomed in our head. (I strip you of your rank because you failed, and you have the courage, still to ask me? Pointing out my mistakes?) For good measure, he pressed the blade of his tail against my throat- just barely. When he pulled away, the air touched where it had been, fresh and painful where it had cut into it.

I wanted to move my hand so that I could cover it, but Azele had full control. She moved to do nothing. "You will give me a chance?" she asked, her voice stronger. "You know that I am not weak like your guards. I will succeed when you give me the chance."

(Your head is mine if you fail again.)

(My head?) I screeched.

(It's mine now,) answered Azele bluntly. (Remember?)

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

(Okay, okay, okay... So blue represents wisdom and truth-)

(What are you doing?) asked Azele, rolling my eyes. We were in the car again, and she was driving back onto the highway.

(I'm analyzing today- the creature-)

(Andalite host,) she corrected before I went any further.

(Whatever. I'm analyzing him especially. Because we both could have been seeing things. It was just too bizarre!)

She groaned, irritated at my bantering, smacking her forehead into the steering wheel. At the time we were stopped at a red light when she did so. "Just kill me now. Kill me now..." she muttered to the steering.

Annoyed, I asked, (Can I please go on? This could be useful to you.)

She hit the gas as soon as the light turned green. (You know I could just look into your memories and find out for myself.)

(Well, I'm going to explain it to myself then... Anyway- the color blue could also mean that I have clarity of mind, or my life is going to be optimistic. He looked sort of like a centaur, so I think, just maybe, I'm trying to balance myself out- you know, since centaurs are a split of two animals...)

Another groan.

(Will you be quiet- it could be-)

(Yes, yes, useful to me. Keep going. I may just want to wreck the car into the phone post that I just saw.)

(Now the scorpion part is a dusy- it contradicts the color blue. It means I'm on a destructive path... Then again, that was probably for you- or it could be a sign of death and rebirth...)

"I wish he did take his chance and kill me..."

(But then again... He's an alien, and if that's the case, then I'm having trouble adapting to new situations... Which doesn't make any sense. I like you...)

(That one could have been for me. Now how about parasites?) she asked testily.

(Erm, I'm physically drained and am too dependent on others.)

(I'll say.)

She turned on another street- yet another place that I had never before seen in my short life out in the real world. It was an apartment complex that reached about twelve levels into the air. It looked like a really nice place actually.

(We get an apartment?) I asked, incredulous.

(I get an apartment.)

(You seem to like showing your ownership. You don't have to keep stating the obvious.) She could sense that I was slightly hurt.

(Fine. Our apartment. I can't believe I'm being nice to a host.)

Neatly, she parked the car between the white lines. Just for good measure, she backed out and reparked. And out we came, walking towards the complex to my new home. Then sun seemed to shine brightly over the both of us, the overcast finally gone. It looked like as if it had rained here because of how the pavement glittered against the light. Everything about all of this made me happy. The happiest I had ever been.

Azele, however, seemed morose. That much leaked through my brain. She walked up the few flights of stairs, giving my body a good run, and I somehow felt disconnected from her.

(What's wrong?) I wanted to know. I didn't like her doing that.

Out of the jeans pocket came out a key that I didn't know about, and it went into the door of my home. Azele's home. Her mood relaxed when she walked in.

When our feet stepped into the place, we walked into small, plain living room furnished with a couch, coffee table, and a nice sized TV set. Behind the couch, at least three feet was the counter of the kitchen. I wanted to ask where the bedroom was, but she slouched onto the couch and answered my question when she was ready.

I got the idea that you had to be patient when asking her something.

"I was one of the leading designers for placing Yeerk pools beneath buildings and connecting them to various buildings. So naturally when the bandits attack one of them, there 'has' to be someone to blame. The Visser decided to blame me, along with a few others, stripping my rank. Failure to secure the pool adequately."

(So why are you asking the one who fired you to begin with?)

"Because I'm not going to be pushed away and turn to dust because of one person. The Visser is a complete fool. Some of us believe that the bandits aren't Andalites at all, but human. All except for maybe one of them."

(What's so bad about that?)

"Andalites are supposed to be really clever people. It wouldn't be such a bad thing if you didn't catch them. But you look like a fool if you can't catch a hand full of humans." She went on with a sigh. "Personally, I hope he never catches them. I hope they hurt him until he begs for mercy."

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)...

"The Andalites are our foes- the other side to this war," Azele tried to explain, laying my body down on the bed for rest. We somehow ended up in a conversation about her peoples' sworn enemy- I found every bit of it interesting.

(So who is the bad side in all of this?)

She sighed, turning on her side. She seemed so tired throughout the whole day- maybe she was tired before hand from what that guy did to her. I didn't like the Andalite bandits either for causing it. It may have been indirect, but they ruined her life. The Yeerks gave her me after all.

"I really, really don't know anymore. At first it seemed that my people were trying so hard to reach for a better life, like Seerow had wanted us to. Now it just seems like this whole war is about greed to us. No more questions, I would like to sleep."


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N To those who have been reading regularly, I need to know if there is anything that doesn't flow right- like one moment the characters are at one scene, then suddenly moved to the next because of the spacing of the parts. In ANY part of the story. I think I added a (L)(A)(T)(E)(R) to where it was due. () Thank you!_

**Chapter Four**

The night passed, though how long, I didn't know. All I remember was that there was a far away voice somewhere within the dark depths of my sleeping mind, trying to wake me up. Before I could wonder which voice it was, my brain sent the information for me: Azele. The lights came on, and I could see through my eyes like windows.

"Morning," croaked my voice groggily.

(Morning. I see you found that I don't deal too well with mornings.)

"Mmmmmm..."

I felt my body fall back over onto the bed. I wouldn't have that: I was going to have fun with this.

(Come on! It's morning! Wakey wakey! I paused, just then realizing something. I didn't sleep walk! Hey, Azele! I didn't-)

"Sleep walk. Yes, I heard." She tried lifting herself up off the bed- like a fish out of water. Finally, rubbing her face, and with one last effort, she pushed my socked feet over the edge of the bed. She was up! "By the way. You did. She paused, allowing for my awe to tone down a bit. I caught you halfway to the refrigerator."

(Me? Why me? I wasn't aware of it...)

"No I was. Apparently I can't control your sleep walking, until I'm awake."

(Well still- that was the best night of sleep I've ever had.)

Another groan.

Finally, my weak knees got up and my feet began to trudge out of the bedroom, located at the end of the hall, on the other side of the kitchen. And right into the bathroom.

(You need to pee?) I asked, incredulous, an edge to my voice.

"Yes..." she replied back, almost sarcastic. "And get a shower."

(But you can't...) I said, numb to the idea.

"It's nothing I haven't seen," she said bluntly, her voice a monotone.

(Nobody's seen me before...) I stopped, and tried starting again, at a loss for words, (I don't want you to...) Of course, the next second, before I could protest any further, she was using the bathroom- and with my body.

(Uhhhnnn! If I had control over my face, I would be blushing.) My voice was tiny, flushed with embarrassment.

"And if I were in your head, I would be laughing at said blushing," she snickered. "Oh yes, I am. Ha ha ha."

She began to brush my teeth with a toothbrush from a top drawer of the sink, observing my face through a mirror. Up until now, neither of us had ever seen what I looked like with a full mirror. My skin was nearly a pasty white, with bags under my eyes, and when she lifted my shirt over my head, we both could see my ribs, as if I had barely eaten in a while.

"You don't eat much do you?"

I would have shrugged. (I eat when there is food in front of me.) I paused- remembering that the nurses at the institution did give me full meals. (I mean, honestly, it was probably from all of those medications that they tried.)

"I wonder why they didn't work," she muttered. She knew from my memories that they did work for a while, but the effects would never last all that long. Doctors couldn't figure it out either. My dad always thought he had me down- it was the angels trying to show people the way. My uncle, who just lived across the street, tried to insist that I was faking it. Mom just worried about me, too scared to do much of anything.

It was a wonderful life in the neighborhood.

"You felt abandoned by all of them," she observed, watching me flit through various memories.

(Oh yeah. You Yeerks, or whatever you call yourselves, have given me more than anybody has given me.) I felt down, realizing that. Realizing that no one stopped to actually take me somewhere to figure out what was wrong, until my mind spilt over its edges.

She was brooding again, the silence heavier than usual as she stepped into the shower, cutting on the tap. "You shouldn't say that," she whispered, my voice echoing in the bathroom. The brooding seemed to fade off, as she felt the water hit my back, my fingers lathering up my hair. I figured I should have given her space for a while and stay silent.

That didn't really last for long. As she stepped out, and began to get me dressed, I had to ask, (So what do you think, neh?)

She raised one of my eyebrows. "What?" She got it in a split second later, my face suddenly becoming flat as she glanced in the mirror. "Honestly, like I said, it's nothing that I have not seen, human."

The eagerness to know still lingered in my mind, and she sighed, giving into my male ego. "It think you have potential," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Happy?"

(You have made my day,) I mentally grinned.

As she left the bathroom, fully dressed, I could see my face chuckling in the mirror's reflection.

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

Azele waited for her new orders for a full day, waiting in the apartment all day for a phone call, but nothing came. In the evening, we were both driven out of the apartment because we were slowly going stir-crazy. Not the crazy that I used to be. Normal crazy. I think.

"I am going to get clothes, I think," she said, trying her hardest to be casual. I got the idea in the middle of the day that she wasn't the type to just sit around waiting and doing nothing. There was an edge to her voice that told me she was so nervous she was nearly out of her own mind.

Her driving was more agitated than the day before, her fingers tapping on the steering, fidgeting. She sighed. "He's going to give me something that I'm going to fail at, so he can get rid of me," she finally told me, falling for my curiosity and worry.

(Why would he do that?) I asked. Why would he?

"Because he's fucking done that before!" she snapped. She stopped herself. I sensed that she very rarely cursed, maybe only until she was agitated enough. She blinked the shock at her own attitude away, trying to think realistically- or optimistically. "I just need to get out. I'll calm down." She seemed to talking more to herself than to me.

(Is there anything I can do?) I asked quietly.

"There's nothing you can do." She put her head in her hands, calming her frustration. It was a red light, a particularly long one, probably just enough time for her to think about things. "In away you've already helped," a sarcastic edge to her voice. She sighed, trying to talk things out- either to me or to herself- and hit the gas when the other cars started to move.

"I've realized my mortality. When one gets their first body, they think they are immortal because they have senses that they've never had, were never born with. When they get their first mission, they are warlords on a pedestal. Fresh, not a mistake in the book..."

(Then you fail and everything comes crashing,) I finished. I had never been in a situation like that before, but the emotions that came flooding out into my brain and her also words seemed to put everything together.

"Yes..." she said. I don't even think she realized I was there, only that I was some part of her mind that voiced something. A conscience.

For some reason it made me happy. I was finally helping someone, instead of the other way around. I didn't care at that point if I was killed along with her because her life seemed more important than mine. My life ended in the institution- she was still living hers. Right then and there she was giving me something I never had- some sort of life where I was thinking straight amongst several other things.

I tucked myself into a corner of my mind, hoping that she didn't read what I was thinking. Just hoping that she was still deep in her own thoughts.

By then we had parked in the parking lot in front of the mall, her parking symmetrically between the lines. (Perfectionist,) I chuckled, hoping to snap her out of it.

She could tell what I was doing, and smirked. (As always.)

(Why are you speaking in my head again?)

(Because I would look like you in front of people.)

(What?) I would have blinked: She would have been talking to herself, like she had people in her mind. (Technically it would be true with what you are doing. Not imaginary, like me.)

(And either alert people of my people's existence or being sent straight back where you started?)

(Ah. Point taken.)

Sometime later, I found myself in a store that I would never be caught dead in- shopping was more of a pain than I thought. The female love for shopping, I found, is an interspecies instinct. I felt like my own mother was in my head, memories that I despised returned.

(But I don't want to wear that one!) I whined.

(Why not? This one goes with your eyes.) Azele held up a dark blue shirt that probably would have gotten me beaten up at a high school.

(I hate it.) I grumbled.

(Well, too bad, I'm getting it anyway.) She began to make her way down a different set of clothes, shirt still in hand.

(No! You can't make me wear it.)

I felt her laughing echoing in my head. (Ummm- sure I can. Remember. Your body is mine. Not yours anymore.)

I groaned. Fortunately, as the evening progressed, I found that her tastes weren't all that bad. I hated only two of the shirts. Finally, when it was all finished, she took me into a restroom and changed into one of the clothing items she had bought me. I, after all, wore the same outfit in two days.

I didn't care, but she insisted, disgusted with my hygiene habits.

She came out of the stall in the new outfit and observed me in the mirror. I think you look much better. She was right. There was a bit more color in my skin. Half of the day she sat outside looking nervously off the balcony, waiting for the call. And she had spent the day, also, gorging my face with whatever food she could find. My stomach had decided that it did live in the body of a starving child.

I found her reaction to the oatmeal very hysterical. It was a box of ginger and maple flavored oatmeal. Instant. She hissed at it when she opened the cabinet, drawing back as if holy water had been thrown on her. She told me very cruelly to shut up- that it was nothing to laugh about.

(You want to have a real crazy voice stuck in your head?) she snarled.

(N-No,) I stuttered, surprised at the cruel tone.

(If I eat that, I stay in your head for the rest of your life and will go completely insane.)

I didn't bother her about it anymore after that, despite the fact of it being very odd.

Through the mirror in the restroom, I could tell that the weight hadn't set in yet. But I was happy that I didn't look like the pasty-kid vamp anymore. I looked saner, and my shoulders were relaxed. When I was in school, before being snatched out, my shoulders had always been hunched over, always afraid of something or as if a weight had planted itself right in-between my shoulder blades. My face had formed a more self-confident self.

(I like it, I would have smiled, I think this body fits you more than I fit it.)

(You are being too complimentary,) she said, a bit tersely. But I noticed an arrogant smile arching the eyebrows and my mouth. She liked it.

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

(So where do you want to go?) asked Azele. She had my body sitting on the sidewalk edge outside of the mall, eating an ice-cream cone.

(You're asking me?) I felt honored.

(I'm not going to be sleeping well tonight anyway,) she answered bluntly. The phone call. My feelings were clear to her, though not to me, and she voiced what I felt. (Amusement park sounds fun.) She paused, an incredulous feeling entering my mind. (You have never been to an amusement park? My last host loved those places- so much that I went myself. I could see why afterwards.)

(You seem to like being like one of us, versus your own people,) I observed.

That stopped her cold. I instantly wished that I didn't think about it. But I couldn't help it- I hope she didn't think I meant it as an insult. I felt my body relax without realizing that it was tense to begin with. (Yes, I guess so. Having a clear mind like this, allows me to, helps me to get away sometimes. No screaming, rebellious host.)

(You don't really like your people all that much do you?)

(Not my people,) she corrected, (The Vissers. Even when I was working for any of them, I felt like I just might die at the end of the day, just because they would have a bad day.)

(Your afraid of death,) I realized. It was such a strange thought.

By then, she had stood up, and had begun to walk out across the parking lot, carrying assorted bags from all the shops that we went to. The sun was just barely setting over the horizon- and if we were still going to the amusement park, the sky would be a red and deep blue. Sunset was the part of the day where I went through intense dread.

(No...) she tried to start. (Just dying horrible and painfully is what I'm afraid of.)


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N To those who have been keeping up with this regularly, you may want to go a chapter back and see if you read everything there because I rearranged everything._

**Chapter Five**

The amusement park at sunset had to be the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. It was alive with glowing lights, moving people, all happy, set off by the different colors of the sun on the horizon. Azele turned my head this way and that, allowing me to look at everything the place had to offer.

(So which one would you like to ride? she asked. She couldn't help but to smile at my awe and joy at seeing everything.)

I really didn't know the answer. I was still trying to cope with all of the colors, sights, sounds and smells. It smelled so good here! (Whichever one- it's up to you,) I stuttered. Some of the rides looked really large. I felt an evil grin pierce into my face, and somehow I felt like my life was threatened.

(Your life is fine,) she insisted, as she made her was down the coblestoned walkways.

People swarmed around us, shooting in different directions- for some reason I didn't feel that threatened by them- it seemed to be all apart of this wondrous atmosphere. Gift shops lined the front of the place, so that when people left, they would remember to get a memento of their memories there. Small rides started popping up, small restaurants, and caricature artists down the middle, hoping to catch the attention of passerby's.

(How many people are-you know- like us?) I was confused because I would think; somehow, they would act much different from the average person.

Azele chuckled at the thought. We were by then deep into the place, and had already found a quite sizable coaster. She stood in line waiting, leaning my body against the railing. The palm trees waved and whispered in the light wind.

(Probably a good size. I don't know, only that I know a few of them that I see within the crowd. A human would never be able to tell the difference. Since we have such easy access to a being's mind we can easily act like and become like them.)

We waited in silence for our turn to finally come, and I became more and more nervous. I saw how big the metal coaster was. Finally, slightly irritated, Azele looked down at the ground just to annoy me. It was getting darker as the line became shorter, and I wished I could shiver at it.

Nighttime was the time of loneliness, where I truly felt like I was the only one on the planet. The whispers in my mind would become louder telling me how stupid I was for doing something wrong, or missing something, one detail that I should've seen. I would fall asleep trying to tell it to go away, yelling back to it.

(Stop ruining your time here- you're ruining my time.) She was overlooking my thoughts again, rolling her eyes. (You've got me now. Plus I will make sure that you are so tired, that you will think of nothing when your head hits the pillow.)

I barely noticed her stepping my feet onto the platform and into a car of the emptied coaster. I felt a thrill shoot through my body- fear. That was my fear. My mind was about to shoot into a full-scale panic attack, but I comforting voice was assuring me.

(You'll be fine- I'm right here. Right in your head.) Azele added the last part as a joke, or something like it, that only she found funny. She took full control of my body, all of the muscles relaxing, feeling the breeze. A man lowered the harness so that I wouldn't go flying out of the car. He had a mustache and eyed us. He had to have known Azele.

It took about five minutes of my dreading before everyone was belted in properly and the car began to head up into the sky. I could hear the CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! rumbling underneath us, and I didn't find it at all reassuring.

(None sense- this is the most boring part.) She couldn't stop grinning at my nervousness. My body reflected her mood, laid back, hands behind my head. (The best part however, is when you're about to go over the edge. I can just imagine myself flying.)

Soon enough, we were at that point, and I was hiding in the back of my mind. It was no use: I couldn't close my eyes so I couldn't see the wild drop. Azele had them wide open in glee. That was when the nerve-racking CLANKing stopped, and the cart was all on its own the rest of the way.

(AHHHHHHHHHHHH!) I screamed inside my own head.

From the outside my voice mirrored the exact opposite. "YYYYEEEESSSSS!" Half of my head was cracked open from how big the smile was on my mouth. It was pure chaos all around me, full of screaming people, either from glee, like Azele, or from complete horror, like me. The cart dropped all from its own weight, and the only thing that held it to the tracks was the wheel, thundering down back to the earth.

Unfortunately, the track wasn't done, hurling the cart back up to the sky. The only things that I could see were the star in the violet sky for a few milliseconds, then the track again. This happened at least two other times. It was insane! I couldn't stop screaming!

Suddenly, it stopped- and we were back where it started. Azele kept my body still for a few seconds, watching all of the people clamor out clumsily, unused to still ground. Then effortlessly, she jumped right out without a single problem. How many times had she done this?

She laughed in my mind, a silent bell. (Try riding a Fighter through space during a battle and you'll see what I mean.)

(I hope I never have to do that,) I said dryly.

She sat me down at a restaurant after about two more coasters, deciding that I had enough. Naturally, she decided it- I would have rather not gone on any, content with just watching everyone move around. We sat at a round, glass table, with an umbrella shading us from the starts, instead of the bright midday sun. It was now night, and the lights glowed gold and amber.

We both glanced over, and my body shook- there were a group of girls over there. They were laughing, having a good time, eating nachos, checking out passing guys. Had they looked over at me? How did I look?

I heard laughter in my mind, snapping me out of my thoughts. (Maybe we should go introduce our self?) She was snickering.

Had I had full control over my body, I would have turned into pure liquid and fallen to the ground. (No-no never! We can't... I was never good at that!) I wanted to stop her, but she seemed to have seen it as a challenge and got up the second I started to try and talk her out of it.

(You are almost near normal, and you're not going to take advantage of that and go through every human experience possible?) She fake-gasped in my mind, dripping with sarcasm. (Shame on you, human!)

(I can't speak to one of-)

"Good evening ladies, how are you doing?" said my voice, smooth as silk. It had never before sounded like this in front of a group of girls.

(You've got - remember?) snickered Azele.

As they giggled at the sudden strange, gentlemanly boy, I could already tell that Azele was zoning on which one to separate from the pack. She would need a few more seconds before she was positive of which one. Oh God, I prayed silently.

"May I sit?" my voice asked, hand drawn out towards the empty chair. There were three of them. One. Two. Three. Three of them, and my voice hadn't once cracked. The blond with wavy hair, looked at me calculating me, but gave me the signal to sit. She had to be the Alpha of the pack. It wouldn't be her, but Azele had to somehow convince her that I wasn't a threat. All in all, I had never gone this far before. It astounded me.

After about five minutes of the pleasantries, Azele had already found which one to zone in on. It was a brunet with long, straight hair and large brown eyes. Azele had good taste.

(Well of course- I can read into your brain and figure that out.)

They talked about school- a place that I hadn't been to in so long. It was so nice to listen to them talk about it, and Azele read that comfort off in a matter of seconds, asking more questions. They seemed surprised by the questions and happily answered. Finally when they got up to leave, my hand reached out and grasped the brunet's hand, she stopped surprised, her cheeks flushed. But she caught up with herself, and waved the other girls on.

(Bingo,) laughed Azele.

We walked down the coble stones, Azele conducting every part of the conversation like a snake. She laughed at every joke. It was a wonderful sound to hear, and Azele knew it, downloading parts of my personality into the conversation fluidly. I was technically talking to her. I was technically making her laugh. Watching through my eyes, I watched with complete awe. The brunet's name was Astrid and was in junior year- about my age!

She never had a boyfriend, let alone kissed anyone- she was always so shy, but she couldn't believe that she was talking to me without stumbling over words. Sadly, she wasn't allowed to date anyway- I didn't want to challenge that. Her parents seemed a whole lot more sane than my own. I already respected them.

(I am going to see if I can get her to kiss you,) Azele said. It was like a predator over prey- just a challenge to her.

(N-n-no!) I said in horror. I couldn't image kissing something that beautiful. Something so poised, and light walking...

(Don't worry- I won't make you go any further. Just one kiss- something for both of you,) she insisted diplomatically.

"Look, I have to leave now," she smiled. She looked like she didn't want to go. "Curfew." And tapped her watch as if that was enough of an incentive to pull her away from me.

My hand reached out and gently too her hand in it. "A good bye kiss?" my voice said, mustering up as much sadness as possible. The voice wasn't at all manipulative- I felt that way. It was as if Azele was channeling all my emotions through my body- flawlessly. A flush rose up to Astrid's face, as she looked down with an embarrassed smile. My face mirrored hers, but said, "We'll have something to remind each other of this night."

Azele was milking it for whatever it was worth. Had I had control over my mouth, it would have fallen straight to the ground at how straight forward she was being.

Astrid took the bait, and looked up a much braver smile on her face. "My prince charming for the night," she said humorously. She paused, glancing down again. "You can't tell anyone- or you can't stalk me or anything like that?"

"Promise." My finger crossed my heart. A move that only Azele would do- I don't think I would ever do something like that. We both waited for her to lean forward- and we didn't have to wait long. At that point, had I had full control of my body, I would've either frozen in fear, fainted, or ran away. Azele had full control.

She moved my face forward the rest of the way- and we- I- kissed. I nearly jumped back from shock, but Azele held my face, her laugh echoing in my brain. My lips felt bubbly and warm, and my whole brain felt suddenly alive, the laughing like music. I wished we stayed like that longer, but Astrid pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Good-bye," she giggled.

Azele suddenly dropped control from my brain, just to see how I would really react. I stood still as a poll, though leaning forward as if still attached to the girl, eyes wide.

(Human emotions are truly amusing,) she laughed louder.

"Wow," was all I could say, before she regained control over my whole body.

"I see you are having fun Azele- to much fun," said a voice behind us.

My eyes darted around in complete horror and shock. Azele was clearly surprised at the idea that we- she- had been followed. Furry followed afterwards, nearly overwhelming my mind. She only turned and began to walk the other way, anger judging her actions. She would avoid this man- whoever he was. It wasn't Tom, or the Visser. I breathed a mental sigh of relief that it wasn't the Visser- he scared me.

(Shouldn't you stop him and do something?) I asked, slightly scared. I didn't want to get Azele in trouble after all of this.

That made her walk all the faster, my jaw clenched. But we didn't need to stop him or anything- he was following right behind us. His steps were smooth and even, while ours were irregular and anger driven. Everything in the amusement park seemed smeared now, water thrown all over a dark painting of lights. I wanted to get out of here!

"You act more human than yeerk." He said it so close that I could feel his breath down her neck. The words made Azele all the more hostile, though the words didn't sound at all like a threat to me.

(He has been watching me for sometime,) she hissed. (I do not care about what he wants or if his words are kind.)

"Azele 2641, I have known you for quite sometime. I have seen how hard and unfair your life has treated you." There was a pleading edge to his voice, though neither of us could figure out why. There was a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "I know how that feels."

There was a dark, poisonous silence, and I prayed that he would let go, so she wouldn't do anything that could potentially kill him. I could feel him standing over her, breathing. Time was frozen uncomfortably. He tried again. "Do you think of us as a greedy people? That we weren't just trying to survive when all of this started?"

That stopped Azele's anger cold. "You have no business asking those traitorous questions. I could turn you in," she snapped, my voice thick with threats.

"You wouldn't do that," he said kindly, hands on my shoulders. He turned the body around, so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. His eyes reflected against the lights of the gift shops- she was trying to head for her car. He sighed deeply, trying to bring up the courage to tell her what he said next: "There's an organization with lots of-"

"Stop being a human salesman and leave me be," her voice still sounding like that of a snake. She pulled away from him, the gates clicking as she spun through out of the amusement park.


	7. Chapter Six

_A/N The last chapter Azele was basically trying to expose her host to other aspects of life, rather than the things he's known for his whole life. That's what I was trying to illustrate... () And she will not go farther with another girl- sorry no hot lesbian sex! Thank you for reviews and questions, lol. I have something else to say, but I can't remember! TT ... Anyway- enjoy._

**Chapter Six**

Throughout the next day, my mind remained silent, yet violated. She proceeded to look through all of my memories, one by one, muttering cruel remarks. I only hid in the back of my mind because it was the only thing that I could do. (This is what it should be like for you, host,) she snarled. I didn't say anything, though she read my thoughts, and only laughed at them.

It began to rain, and I wished that I could sit out on the balcony and feel it on my face. I could always feel it washing away everything, and I would feel normal, and would think clearly. I couldn't do something like that often because I was supposed to stay in during bad weather. When she sat on the couch, I could feel the glee in cruelty as she blatantly ignored the desire. My heart cried, though I couldn't tell if she was controlling it.

The night was slow moving to the third day since I had first met her. She could not sleep, her eyes wide-awake. Her own thoughts whispered through mine, though I could not translate them because she kept them all at a distance. Azele was scared and worried. I knew she wanted that job, whatever it was- and it was that man that ruined everything- just like those bandits that had ruined her life to begin with. I decided then and there that I hated them.

(You act more Yeerk than I do. You should hate me and cheer them on,) she whispered.

When I asked, she only rolled over, shoving me back into the corner, staying wide awake into the early hours. She stopped looking through my thoughts, closing them off from herself- and for the first time since I met her; we were, in a way, separated with a large mental wall.

(I will hate them for what they did to you,) I insisted, trying my hardest to yell through the wall. And you can't change that.

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

The next morning, I woke-up to find that she had to feed- whatever that meant. I just hoped it didn't have anything with gorging or murdering. She only laughed at the thought. Her mood seemed a little bit lighter- she was trying to burry what had upset her away. I was fine with that. I always hated it when she was in a bad mood- when I had known her only three days.

We were on the road again by eight, to the warehouse. The place was thriving with people, reminding me, strangely, of how church was in the morning. Some were unusually energetic, others looking as if they had just rolled out of the bed. Azele made her way into the back, though the opposite side of where she followed the Visser. In short, I was relieved, both because of all of the people, and the entrance. My mind somehow imagined him there, still in the room.

As we entered, a wall moved, revealing a pathway leading underground, and I felt a wave of dizziness hitting me. I could hear the whispers buzzing around down there as she walked forward, the familiar sound from the institution. When we got closer, the buzzing became louder and louder, until I could discern them as individual screams of assorted people.

(We-we can't go down here,) I stuttered. (It's even worse- please just turn around... Please.)

The plead worried her because she hesitated for a moment. Whatever fury was left over from the day before, if there was any, melted away. (Look I- we- have to. If I don't go at all, then I'll die- and then you'll see how insane I can get. You will be okay if you stay calm. Close your eyes and wait if you have to.)

With that, she continued downward. I could see everything now. People- on both sides- were all in cages, screaming for help... Was this painful? Would she lie to me? There were a few on couches, I noticed afterwards, relaxing. In the center was a gigantic pool- larger than the one that I had been to before. The size of the place was beyond comprehension. The one that I was at, before, was so tiny compared to it.

When she got to the pool, she went to the edge of the platform, and knelt down, head tilted to one side. Everything blurred for a moment, and then I heard a small splashed. Instinctually, I looked down and saw her, amongst many others like her. Slugs. That's what they were. She was so tiny...

Before I could think of anything more, I was wrenched up by my arms, by the bladed monsters- just like the one that glared at me before. Numbly I let him guide me to one of the cages, and literally throw me in it. There were people all around me, screaming for help, crying, yelling curses. All I could think of doing was to just stare numbly, the noise overwhelming my mind. I felt at lost not having someone right there with me that was a silent presence.

My head... My head just wasn't responding to anything, numbed. Pain... Pain- that's what I needed, was my next thought. I rolled to my side, and curled myself up as small as I could go, so the whispers wouldn't touch me. They might be contagious...

I passed out...

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

(Hey! Hey! Are you all right?) asked a voice, worried. (Please! Get up!)

It was in my head! (Azele..?) I asked groggily. The screaming returned, a wall ramming against my mind. My vision cleared- I was finally out of the cage. Those monsters must have carried me out when I went out- and I was glad. Azele got my body up without any effort at all, and began to make her way out of the place.

(I couldn't get control for a while there. I was worried that you wouldn't have gotten out for a while. Maybe never if you reacted like that.)

(Wh-why did you get out like that?)

(I told you about the Kandrona rays- I had to absorb the rays.)

(Yes, I did remember that. Could you have just stood there and let it absorb through my eyes or something?)

She laughed, a bell echoing through my head. What a relief. (No. I have to go into the pool to do that, and I needed the nutrients from the pool. Honestly I thought you could've put it together the second time around.)

Nope.

(I never want to do that again.)

She was serious again. We were almost out of the parking lot, and I noticed her brisk walk faltered a bit. (I may not come again.)

I would've been happy to hear that, but the tone stopped the cheering short. (What?)

(There were rumors I heard while I was in the pool. The Visser is going to try and get rid of me- for good. He thought he did giving me a host that was... Was-)

(Insane. Now moving on,) I said sarcastically.

(He was planning on giving me something that I could fail at as an excuse to kill me off.)

(Huh? But you said that you didn't really have any rank.)

By now, she was on the highway, heading home, the warehouse fading off into the distance in the late morning sunlight.

(I worked with Visser One- his arch nemesis for a while before I worked under him. He's wanted a few excuses to kill me and a few people off for a while. I heard it was because he's still steamed about her killing off his guards when he actually did have the bandits. I got off easy, but I ruined my chances after confronting him.)

(But you didn't do anything...) I stammered. (That's not right!)

(Of course it's not. But it doesn't matter when they outrank me.) She was becoming furious- how could they even be as powerful as her? (It's their feud- and woe behold those who fall in between them.)

This world of hers was beginning to get smaller and smaller- I could almost feel her suffocating in it because of how small it was. They were supposed to be great creatures- gods, conquerors, yet rivalries marred them. They were killing off people who happened to be there at the wrong time- because of something so shallow...

(We are not Gods, human. We are creatures that cannot even walk the earth- we steal bodies so that we can just see the stars. We break spirits- you saw all of those people down there.)

She looked down at the speedometer, noticing that she was going at least twenty over the limit, and eased her foot off the gas.

"I can't believe this," she forced a frustrated laugh, "I'm talking down to my own people- and in just three days. What have you done to me, human?" Azele was speaking out loud then, trying to make how she was thinking real. Hoping that it really wasn't, that she still has some sort of respect for her own people.

We passed the exit that we normally took to go back to the apartment. I was confused, and nothing in my brain gave any signal as to where she was thinking of going.

(Where are we going?) I asked.

She didn't answer, and I figured she would answer when she was ready.


	8. Chapter Seven

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews! By the way, now I know for sure that there are ten chapters total in this story, so yeah... Oo()_

**Chapter Seven**

We both ended up back at the mall, at a pay phone, where she inserted a quarter into the slot, dialing a number.

(Who are you calling?) I asked, curious.

She ignored me when she heard someone pick up. "Hello," she spoke into the receiver, "This is Azele... I... I need your help." Apparently saying that was a hard thing for her to do. Azele hated asking for help- from anyone.

"Where do you want to meet?" asked a voice immediately. It was the voice of the man that tried to tempt her before at the amusement park. He didn't brag in her face or anything about being right- his voice was almost worried sounding.

That was when all the panic she held unleashed, flooding into my mind. "I'm at the mall... But I don't know if they're tracking me as we speak. I found out while I was feeding as a rumor, so it might be soon..." Her voice spoke in a blur, hand raking through my hair, as her weight shifted from one side to the other every so often.

"The amusement park- it would be easy to take cover there. Thirty minutes. I'll contact some connections to the Movement just in case." Click. He hung up as soon as he was finished.

Azele stayed frozen for a few seconds, stunned at how her life turned around so quickly.

(Who was that guy anyway?) She had never told me who the man was, and I was tired of waiting patiently for the answer.

"Uh..." She was at a loss for words, and restarted what she was going to say, gathering her shattered thoughts. (Yezlin. His name is Yezlin. I suspected him, for a while now, of being a part of this yeerk underground organization- the Yeerk Peace Movement, or whatever. This organization is against the yeerk government and what it's doing. At the amusement park was the first time he's confronted me into joining.)

(He must really care about you, huh?)

(Just a child's love and nothing more,) she snapped. (It gave him no right to do that to me.)

She began to force herself to trudge away from the phone booth and back onto the parking lot. My body, for the first time since she had taken over, felt as if the world had landed straight onto its proper place- on my shoulders.

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

We were on the highway again, on the way to the amusement park. Azele was in her brooding mode, not answering any of the questions that I asked. I was beginning to get scared, afraid that both of our lives were out of her hands. I did not like that idea.

I could see the coasters rising over the trees as we got closer to the place, and I could feel butterflies rising in my stomach. When we finally entered into the park, it was as if we entered a whole new different place- everything looked so plain colored in the broad daylight. Azele turned her head, glancing here and there for Yezlin.

(He didn't say where he would be, did he?) I wondered out loud- maybe I missed it.

(He didn't say,) she muttered, growing even more worried by the second. (He probably implied that he would find us.)

(He should have told us- there might be others looking to find us in the same way.)

I felt my face bend into a grim look. She decided to settle herself down right next to a bush, on the opposite side of the boys' restrooms. Her feet sank to the ground, unwilling to sit still. But she had to- she wanted to find whoever wanted to find her first. It was the perfect lookout because no one would see her.

We waited at least forty minutes before seeing the familiar figure. Trying not to seem to eager in front of me, Azele jumped up, weaving her way through the crowd to the calm-looking man that had harassed us before.

"What took you so long?" she snapped, grabbing a hold of his arm like a talon.

Yezlin jumped. "You sneaked up on me." He paused, registering the question. "It took me a while to call my contacts..." he said.

"Who?" she glared.

"Just some extra protection- give me some credit here." It was annoying at how relaxed he was. I was surprised at the fact of how I was acting and thinking more and more like Azele. He gestured towards some shaded booths outside of a restaurant, where some seagulls ate scraps of food off of the floor. "Here- we should sit."

"We should get out now- while I still have a chance!" she hissed. She moved her arm away from him, and began to go in the opposite direction. "We'll talk later- when I'm sure we're safe."

"'We're'?" he raised an eyebrow. He knew she didn't mean him and herself.

She only scowled, and grabbed him by the arm, trying to pull him along. We must've looked like a spoiled teen and his father. Asking for a car or something and already trying to pull him to the dealership.

"We need to not make a scene!" he snarled in her ear.

(Better do as he says,) I advised. If what she said about him loving her, then trusting him would be the best thing to do at this point.

Her hand, by then, had gone slack, and Yezlin took it in his. She looked up at him, her eyes full of resolve- she would listen to whatever he said. His eyes were warm, and I felt a light wave of jealousy. The moment I noticed it, I became ashamed and tried my best to hide it from Azele. I shrank myself, so that they could, in a way, be alone and at the same time burry the emotions. "You will be safe with me. For once, relax and trust someone," he said softly.

She looked away from him, a flush in her cheeks. She allowed him to take her back across to the booth. Even if she loved him back, she would always be with me- the only thing that mattered.

Just when we were about to sit, I felt an arm on her shoulder. Her face paled, and slowly turned around, along with Yezlin.

"Excuse me," said a man in a suit, "You need to come with me."

He looked like some tough guy from the FBI- and it was obvious he was one of the people that was looking for her. When Azele tried to pull away, he squeezed her shoulder until she- I- yelped with pain Yezlin was shocked, his calm demeanor broken. He actually thought that he was going to pull everything off flawlessly and save her. I hated him.

But just when I thought that the face was real, he let go of her hand, allowing them to pull her away. "I held her for you," he stated simply. I hated him even more. The FBI man snickered like a predator who had just zeroed in on prey.

"TRAITOR!" screamed Azele. It was loud enough to turn a few heads at the unfolding scene.

Instantly the man who had his hand clamped on her shoulder snapped into some act. "Sir, we need you to come quietly. Please come with us." Neither of us- Azele and I- had noticed the two other men standing behind him, their faces all devoid of any emotion.

Unusually, she did as she was told, allowing them to cuff her hands behind her back and walk her away. She didn't even glance back at Yezlin to give him a poisonous glare. It was something she would have done. But she didn't. Even if she looked calm on the outside, panic flooded throughout the inside, overwhelming me. I could hear all of her thoughts for once, all ringing in a chorus.

What do I do? What do I do? Maybe if I go quietly, they'll reduce the punishment... How did I get into this? How could this be happening...? I shouldn't have trusted him... I should have known it was a trap... No... How could this be happening to me of all Yeerks?

(Azele...) I started. I stopped myself, not knowing what to say. I wanted to calm her, comfort her- tell her that everything would be all right. But she knew better than I did.

All of her thoughts suddenly noticed that I was there. I could feel her gently push me away. (Just go away, human,) she said quietly in my head.

The guards took us into a closed restaurant- and that was when Azele began to panic again. They weren't taking her straight to the Visser... What were they doing? She looked around bewilderedly, shocked at what could happen.

When the door clicked closed, someone suddenly kicked us from behind, making her collide with the floor, groaning in pain. I tried to back away into the back of my mind, hoping it would numb it. Unfortunately, it didn't. Another foot hit her in the stomach and she coughed violently, trying to look up, hoping that she could talk her way out of it. She was always good at that.

"Please-" she started. Something hit the back of our head, and she lost complete control over my body, every limb useless to either of us.

"You are going to get out of that head of yours, or we'll dig you out. The Visser wants you." I could hear the evil grinning in his voice. He was probably glad that it wasn't him that was going to die. He was glad that the Visser wasn't angry with him. Idiot.

My vision suddenly started to blur up, and I felt as if something was being pulled away from my mind. (Noooo...) I wailed, trying to find some way to pull her back. She was getting farther and farther away, and my mind began to get more and more confused, all of my senses numbed.

Somewhere in it all, I thought I heard shattering glass, people screaming. I struggled to gain consciences, but the kick in the head was starting to get to me. I could have sworn that I heard an elephant... I was being moved-

"That's not her!" yelled Yezlin. Or at least I think it was him.

Then everything went from gray to black.


	9. Chapter Eight

_A/N I'm going to put all of the chapters up in one go- this is bugging me WAY too much. This is not the new chapter- this was what I had intended to put up. I don't know when I'm going to put the alternative ending up. Busybusybusy. . Anyway I figured if and when I do put the alternative up, I can post that story, along with the different ending in a separate fic. Hope I'm not disappointing or corny with the original- here goes._

**Chapter Eight**

Everything behind my eyelids was warm colored instead of black. I left them closed for a few moments, knowing that Azele would be there to control them- but nothing happened.

"He looks like he's coming to," said one of the voices- a female probably slightly younger than me.

"Finally," said a male.

There had to be more around me because, for some reason, the room felt crowded. Very crowded. Unwillingly, I opened my own eyes to see who they were. The girl who has spoken I assumed was the one standing over me- she was dark skinned, and had deep brown eyes. She smiled down at me warmly.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty's up," said the Latino, sitting on a bale of hay on the other side of me- the male who spoke while my eyes were still closed. Right across from him was a blond who rolled her eyes sarcastically at him, and right next to him was a guy with brown hair, his lips in a crease.

I looked up at the one who was still looking at me, checking the wounds on my stomach and head. I pulled away, not liking the contact. "Where am I," I said, my eyes wide and alert. Something was wrong.

The girl pulled her arms away, wincing, but her warm demeanor returned. "You're in my barn-"

"Ze headquarrrters of ze resistonce," finished the Latino in a fake French accent.

"Shut-up Marco," snapped the blond.

The brown-headed guy forced back a grin. He had to be the leader.

The girl standing over me continued, not hiding her grin. "I'm Cassie- that's Jake-" she pointed to the leader, "-Marco-" We already know who that one is- "Rachel-" The blond. But then she continued pointing up at a hawk-looking bird. "That's Tobias."

"Your mascot?" I said almost sarcastically.

(No,) snarled a voice in my head.

"Sorry," I snapped, defensive, glaring at the bird, which glared back in turn. I looked back up at the girl called Cassie. "Who are you people- how did I get here?" my voice demanded. My features were over reacting to how I felt, magnified by the emotions- I wasn't used to having complete control.

This time it was the leader who stood up. "We're the resistance against the Yeerks. And how we resist them is through the power to morph- we can turn into animals. We rescued you that way earlier today."

"Your the Andalite bandits," I finished shortly. "Azele told me about you guys." Great I didn't like them already.

Prince Jake- said a voice coming into the barn.

"Whoa!" I screeched, sliding over on the table I had apparently been put on. A very narrow table because I ended up on the ground a millisecond later. I coughed, my eyes suddenly not focusing because of how hard I landed on my butt. It was a blue centaur- almost like the one that Azele had confronted- an Andalite. I didn't like those either. As I got up, I could hear Marco snorting back laughter. I made sure that Cassie was right in front of me. "He's not evil is he?" I asked, my eyes wide.

The Andalite gave me a look, his voice flat, (No, I am not evil.) His stalk eyes, or whatever they were, turned here and there. It was very disconcerting. I shouldn't have asked- he didn't make the room freeze in fear. In fact, everyone seemed calm as if he was a calm human being.

I stepped out from behind Cassie. "Sorry." I took a deep breath, trying to get used to the none-humanoid figure in the room. "So why am I here?" I asked, really wanting to know the answer- and I wanted to know where Azele was. Part of me didn't, afraid to hear the answer to the question.

"We were trying to get your friend-" Jake paused, waiting for me to scream with hatred that she wasn't my friend. It didn't come. "But they got to her first-"

"Is she going to die?" I blurted.

"We don't know," he answered honestly. I wished he lied instead because I didn't like the answer.

"We're not heroes for hire for you people," snapped Rachel. I turned to glare at her. "We're not going to rescue every stinking Yeerk that needs our help."

"But what if it hurts an empire as a whole?" Cassie asked her sensibly.

I sat on the floor, somewhat closer to them, but still at a distance, and sighed. "She's not really all that important to them. She ended up being in the middle of two Vissers- or whatever you call them. She worked for Visser One, and Visser Three wanted to take out some of the people that worked for her- her being one of them. At first she ended up lucky, and he stripped her rank, but she came back, wanting to prove herself- she had me by that time."

I was talking more to Cassie because she seemed like the one who wouldn't sneer at Azele. Cassie moved to sit next to Rachel, looking at me, concerned and a little bit confused like the rest of them.

"So wait- we're saving someone who's still on their side?" Marco said, his voice harsh. The Andalite was sneering at me distastefully.

I looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, not exactly. She asked for it the first day I was with her, but during the end of the day, I got the feeling she doubted the empire's intentions- for a while at least. That the empire wasn't what she thought it was."

I looked up at the leader, gauging what he was thinking. He was listening intently, waiting for me to come to my conclusion. The hawk- Tobias- I couldn't tell what he was thinking- he was a bird after all and didn't have a human face. There would be no turning Marco or Rachel unless I could sway Jake. I almost laughed- I have become Azele.

"She even acts more human than Yeerk- I mean, from what I could tell. She likes coasters a lot, she even took me clothes shopping." I blushed slightly at the thought.

"Good fashion taste," muttered Rachel. I could have sworn that she really meant it. I told them the rest, like the things about Yezlin and everything. Marco was the one who was going to be the hardest, unless Tobias was hiding his opinion. The Andalite sounded as if he respected 'Prince Jake'.

"So she just could be switching sides because she's afraid to die and she knows her life is threatened," Marco snarled.

The Andalite nodded his head in agreement. (Marco does have a point, Prince Jake; Yeerks do often care more for their life than the lives of others.)

I was losing them. They had to understand. "She cared for my life."

"Stockholm's syndrome!" Marco threw up his hands.

I was beginning to get angry with him. I stood up in anger, hovering over him. "Look! You don't understand! When everyone gave up on me, she came around and actually took me places instead of locking me up as some mental case. Those Yeerks have done a lot more than the human race!"

Marco stood up glaring back at me- he didn't even reach my height. It made me feel better. "Yeah- that's right then, huh? They make the world all better by destroying families to fix their agenda-"

"That's enough," Jake said, pulling me away from shorty. When I stopped pulling, and when I was calm enough, he let go. "We'll save your friend. We'll take what Yezlin has said, and what you have said. It'll aggravate Visser three if anything else."

He looked around, and everyone seemed to have agreed. Though I could tell that everyone didn't have a high opinion of me anymore.

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

At night I was to sleep with the hawk-boy and the Andalite- who introduced himself grudgingly as Aximili. Also known as Ax. They walked me to some sort of tent-thing hidden half underground in the middle of the forest. Something that he called a 'scoop'. I kind of liked it because of how snug and warm it was.

I didn't want to go into it because I knew it would have invaded the Andalite's privacy, so I sat on the edge, staring blankly at a tree. The TV glowed in the dark, as the sky began to let lose a drizzle to the ground. "Great," I muttered, but I kept quiet. The fact that they were going to get Azele was all that I needed. I didn't need them to shelter me whether they hated me or not.

Resting my head on my arms and knees, I stared at the trees, noticing from the corners of my eyes that they seemed to be discussing something. Apparently thought-speech could be limited to whoever you directed it to- I couldn't hear a word in my head. Finally, the bird fluttered out from under the shelter, and the Andalite sighed.

(I suppose I should let you in,) he said, his voice flat, devoid of any emotion.

He didn't look like he really wanted me in. I shook my head, trying to avoid a potentially awkward situation. "No thank-you." A rain dropped down the side of my nose.

(Look, it is raining outside.) He paused, trying to say something nice. I could tell because it looked as if his eyes went back into his mind. Great he was making it awkward. (I would be honored... if you joined me.)

Heavily I stood up, relenting- I didn't like the fact that my butt was beginning to get wet- and went into the shelter, sitting next to him. In a lawn chair. Facing the TV perfectly. "Wow," I uttered.

('Wow' what?) he asked suspiciously.

"It's just that you seemed really prepared for company," I stuttered, looking up at him, to show that I really meant it. I looked down, still unused to having four eyes on me.

(Yes,) the Andalite began awkwardly, (Sometimes Tobias perches at the top, and sometimes Marco comes in to look at the 'hot' human females.)

I nodded. He offered the remote, but I held my hands up. "I don't watch much TV."

(Well, what little do you watch?)

I rolled my eyes looking up at him, with a smirk. "The last time I watched TV, I was still watching cartoons."

(I have plenty of those channels.) Instantly he began flipping through a few channels, which did, sure enough, show cartoons. He was really trying.

"Ooh, that one," I pointed when I found something that caught my attention. The Batman Superman series. I grew up with those two super heroes. My spine hunched forward towards the warmth of the TV, glee piercing my face. "I was never allowed to watch this- bad for my head."

(Bad for you head?) quoted the Andalite, confused.

"That it would make everything worse," I explained, eyes still glued to the set, "I was mentally ill- I think I still am, but not as bad as before. I had voices- I mean I knew it was me all along, but I wasn't all that sure some of the time." I stopped, looking up at him. That was the most intense face of pity I had ever seen in my life, he seemed to be trying to understand what I went through. It was obvious that his own people, or whatever, very rarely went through stuff like that.

"I-I mean- I don't hear them anymore..." I looked back at the set, avoiding the look and continued. "Ever since Azele came, they all went- and it was just she and I. It was great because it was like having a friend right there with you all the time."

'Ax' very clearly didn't like the subject of Yeerks because of the cold silence as he considered his words carefully. (Like a shorm,) he suggested. I looked up. (A best friend in human words,) he defined.

"Y-yeah," I said slowly, registering the new word.

(Ahh. Tobias is my shorm, though he does not live in my head.)

I had to laugh. All four of his eyes were on me.

(I was funny?) He looked blank.

"Yeah," I said, smiling, rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess you were." I looked down at the dirt-packed ground. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier today- about pissing off that other guy. I really think I hit a weak point, though I don't know what."

(Marco's mother is the host to Visser one. But that is 'okay'- as you put it- because you did not know.) Ax was looking at Superman throw one of his enemies across the room. (Very curious,) he muttered.

"I acted a little bit too exaggeratedly. I'm not used to having full control over my body like this. Azele controls it better than I do."

(That cannot be right,) he said, looking at me. He was confused.

"Yeah, all my senses were always on high alert. Like my hearing for example- I can't stand crowded classrooms because they set me off. I either pass out, or start screaming. Or my taste- everything wouldn't seem right, so I wouldn't eat it."

(Ah.) Ax still didn't understand it. His mind was on something else. (This 'superman' is not the average human- because I have seen him fly and pick up things at least three times his own weight.) Then he said quietly, more to himself, (Maybe he is like Erek...)

I laughed again. "He's a super hero- he's supposed to be like that. He saves people, but he has a double identity as Clark Kent at the Daily Planet."

(Prince Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Marco must be able to relate to him.)


	10. Chapter Nine

_A/N NEEEEXT._

**Chapter Nine**

The TV was off, and he appeared to be asleep. I spent half the night telling him about all the well-known comic book super heroes, including the ones that he had heard 'Prince' Jake and Marco talking about. I was restless, worried about Azele. And part of me didn't want to fall asleep for another reason: my mind might restore everything back to normal. Who knows what would happen without Azele there in my mind.

Slowly, careful of not waking Ax, I crawled out of the scoop and out into the then-clear night sky, and began to walk. I could hear all these creatures singing in the night, and I found strangely relaxing. The moon's rays bounced off of trees and grass, so I could sort of see where I was going. Sort of. Soon enough, I realized I was heading back to the barn, where Cassie's animal rehab was- where I was when I first woke up.

The lights were on, still giving off this amber color because of all the hay. Slowly, I tiptoed to the edge of the barn, hiding behind the wall, knowing that it could be one of her parents working there. I relaxed after a few moments- it was only Cassie.

She seemed to be looking into one of the cages, looking concerned. I walked up behind her, to see what it was without a sound. It was an injured rabbit with a broken leg, and it didn't seem to be eating anything that she gave it, only curling to the back of the cage.

"Will it be okay?" I asked.

She jumped, turning around. "I didn't know you were there- you're quiet."

"Sorry," I replied, guiltily.

She gave me a sideways look. "They weren't nice to you?" She gently closed the cage, leaving the rabbit alone.

"Huh? Oh yeah- Ax was nice. He let me into his scoop-thing. Though he didn't really know all that much about super heroes." I had to grin at the thought. "But I can't really sleep, and don't want to."

Cassie smiled. "Don't worry- we'll get her. Jake and Tobias are scouting out the place of where she's being held."

"Thanks," I said- I really meant it. I sat on a bale of hay, across from her so I could watch what she was doing. After about five minutes I heard a galloping coming from the outside, and soon enough, in came Ax. "I thought you were asleep!" I accused.

(I always sleep with one stalk eye open,) he said. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Hey- I'm not going to do anything. Just couldn't sleep." Ax looked over to Cassie, who nodded, agreeing that what I was saying was the truth. Suddenly I asked, "Who is Spiderman?" It would be fun to quiz an alien on human superheroes. Ax looked at me with his main eyes, and smiled- using them. I could have sworn he was laughing.

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

The morning sun rose, welcoming the next day, and I found myself back in the lawn chair of the alien's scoop. I jumped up, the towel that had been covered on me falling down my shoulders. I must've fallen asleep back at the barn- and no nightmares. I was surprised.

Ax wasn't anywhere to be seen, and the TV was still on, showing the mid-morning cartoons. Nick Jr. I leaned forward for the TV remote, wanting to change it immediately, my other hand running through my bed-head hair. I settled on Cartoon Network after five minutes of searching, and realized with a rumble of my stomach that I was hungry. Hopeful, I searched around the small place for something edible. The only vaguely thing that was edible was the box that had once held Cinnamon buns.

Great.

But I curled up against the morning dew, and watched the TV trying my best to ignore the fact that I may not have a breakfast.

"Hey," said a voice coming from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see who it was. Marco.

"Hey," I answered back. I looked at him wearily. "Sorry about-"

"No problem," he interrupted. "Ax-man filled me in." He stepped into the scoop rummaging around for another chair. When he did find one, he unfolded it placing it right next to mine. I smelled food on him, coming from a box he carried in both hands.

"Well yeah- but I should've made the connection." Azele had shown me what Visser One looked like. There was a resemblance.

"Look, forget it," he said tersely.

I bit my tongue. He sighed, and opened up the box- the exact same looking box that was crammed into the corner. Cinnamon buns! My stomach roared. "You better hurry up and eat it- before Ax returns. He loves those things to death." He didn't need to tell me twice.

Soon enough I heard the characteristic galloping coming closer and closer, soon coming to a slow stop right behind us. I turned around, trying to swallow the last of the warm, sweet food. I could hear him smelling the air, and he frowned. (Marco, you did not save any for me?) I could have sworn he would have started crying, though I didn't think he could if he wanted to.

Marco looked guilty, but quickly pointed to me. "Hey, he ate them all."

My jaw dropped, eyes saying 'traitor!' "I-I was hungry-" I really didn't want to piss this guy off. "I'm sorry, I would have saved you some," I offered up.

He sighed. (That is okay.) He paused. (Prince Jake said that there will be a meeting in about five of your minutes-)

"They are not 'our' minutes- they are everyone's minutes," Marco snapped.

I was beginning to like this group. Slowly, but surely, we made our way to the barn- which everyone else was already in. We were fashionably late, I guess. I was beginning to get the feeling that this was the official headquarters for the resistance, or whatever.

"All right," started Jake, "We need a plan on how to get Azele. We've scouted out the place of where she's being held- and the possible entrances."

"I say that I turn into an elephant and kick their ass," suggested Rachel. Though it wasn't really a suggestion- more like a threat, I felt.

"There she goes again- all Xena warrior princess," Marco said, rolling his eyes.

"Got a better plan?" shot back Rachel.

"Yes I have a better plan," interrupted Jake.

How did I end up on my own? I asked. Oh yeah, I wasn't.

I was on my way to the Yeerk pool, and overhead there flew a red-tailed hawk and an eagle, while I was infested with four fleas. And I was to just walk right into the Yeerk pool and they would handle the rest. Well, until I let Azele into my brain again. Then walk right back out. Easy.

I knew better I became a pessimist. Plans this simple did not always end up being simple. A bump in the road.

The other entrance to the pool- there were several obviously- was through their school. It was evening and everything had a shadow. I was really jumpy, and I hoped that they didn't notice it.

(All right,) said Jake, speaking from somewhere on my arm, (There should be a janitor's closet to your left.) I was inside a building through a window that was unlocked. I hated being out in the open hall, with or without people- it would be too crowded, or someone could sneak up on me, or... I had to stop thinking- I was here to save Azele.

"Where?" I whispered, frustrated, to my arm. I looked all around the dim hallway filled with lockers and doors leading to classrooms. My eyes had just barely skimmed over a door that didn't have windows so that you could see the classrooms. That had to be it. "Never mind," I whispered, raising my arm. I hope that they heard- I probably looked pretty crazy talking into my arm like that.

I stayed back for a few seconds, noticing a kid a few years younger than me heading in the same direction that I was going in. He went into the broom closet, like a zombie, and then went through the hidden door in the wall. Cool. Following after him after a few seconds, I opened the door, and took a deep breath.

As soon as I entered, I could hear it- the whispering. It sent a shiver down my spine, but I forced myself forward. (Hard, isn't it?) asked Tobias. He had been the red-tailed hawk, but he had reduced herself into the form of a cockroach. I knew that because I nearly stomped on it. I didn't answer because I didn't know if he would understand or not.

I have never gotten used to the shear size of the pool, and my heart nearly stopped because of it. But slowly and surely, I took the steps forward into the city underground. I told myself over and over again that I was not alone- that I couldn't pass out either. My mind became so dizzy, I don't think I heard anything after that, let alone notice the 'animorphs' move off into a corner and change back to themselves.

I stared at them numbly, the only one who actually noticed, and watched them turn into an assortment of animals- wolf, tiger, gorilla. Last but not least, an elephant slowly mutated from a human blond-haired girl. The Andalite stayed the same, transforming into his normal self just as Rachel changed.

(Stay here, until we tell you to move,) Jake said. He was then a full-fledged tiger. That was when all chaos was let lose. Rachel stampeded through the cavern, her trumpet ringing over the screams. All of a sudden, it all went quiet- for about five seconds, until everyone panicked.

All six of them charged through the room. Cassie, the wolf, was to head towards the Yeerk pool and find where Azele was, and some how free her. I watched how they all moved, and was immediately amazed. I guess part of me thought they would still act somewhat human, but instead of that, they moved like fluid animals. As if they had been born into the forms that they took. Tobias flew over the pool, helping Cassie to look for Azele.

Giant Centipede-looking things attacked the five different animals, along with the bladed monsters. Humans flew left and right, trying to stay out of the way, while others took aim with small handheld weapons. No one noticed me- I was just a spectator. The screams were different, somehow. The people in cages cheered the animals on, while the bladed monsters screamed in pain.

(We found her!) yelled Tobias. That was my cue.

I made my way along the cages, trying to avoid the massacre, and the gore that sleeked the floors. It somehow didn't bother me at all. Maybe before all of this had started, I might have tried to kill myself, but not as I moved towards my goal. Azele was there.

The wolf began to dig through the water, pawing at something in the lead goop. The pool had to be about two-feet deep maybe, I pondered. I suddenly felt the room freeze, and I forced myself down the place faster- as fast as I could. In the corner of my eye, flanked by at least six of the monsters, was the one that I never wanted to see again.

The Visser Three.

I was at the pool, and without another thought, I jumped right in after the wolf. By then people were taking aim, forgetting about the animals on land. The water made my feet feel heavy with each time that they pulled out to run forward, the muscles in my legs feeling the burn. Their aim was off because they didn't want to hit the pool and risk hitting one of their own.

I reached the wolf, finally, and bent over to help her with what she was trying to do. In the pool, she pawed at a small metal cage- and in it was a Yeerk. That could only be Azele. They didn't even get a chance to decide what to do with her- but only hold her in a cage where she wouldn't be free to move around. I felt a blade of anger jump up in my mind, but I shoved my hands in the lead-thick water, trying to pry open the cage.

"Please tell her that she is okay," I said to the wolf. I didn't want to scare her.

(All right,) said the wolf- I guess she told her, even though I didn't hear her.

"Thanks," I muttered, gritting my teeth as I struggled with the metal wiring. "Whoa!" I shouted, surprised. I fell back with the effort, finally getting it opened, cage and Yeerk in my hands. Carefully, but quickly I wrapped my fingers around Azele and brought her up to my ear. I tried to relax and feel the liquid lapping against my shoulders.

Just as I felt her crawl into my ear, I heard a bone-breaking roar. Around it, the screams stopped, but it felt just as loud, if not louder

(Hurry!) shouted Tobias. He could see what was happening. I didn't want to see it.

My mind became hazy as she searched through my brain, taking full control. I was once more staring through my eyes like staring out of windows. I felt safer now- away from the roar. Whatever it was, it had to be huge. She was confused at first, until I felt her shuffling though my memories.

(You're back?) she said.

(Yes!) I screamed, (We need to get out of here! There's something large in here, and I really don't want to be here with it!)

With that, she was automatically up. The wolf flanked her, as she moved my body back out of the pool. Cassie snarled at any human that tried to stop us from moving as soon as we were out. In the corner of my eye, I could see the monster- something with claws, and teeth, barely touching the ceiling. As soon as the animals saw us, they began to go towards the exit.

Suddenly we were raised off the ground. Azele shrieked rather loudly, noticing there was a huge trunk wrapped around us. (Not moving fast enough!) snapped Rachel. She put her on her trunk, and began to charge up the stairs. When she was up them, she pulled her off, and slowly began to transform in the cover of her comrades: She would not have been able to fit through the door.

The next second, we all tumbled out onto the hall, all blood slicked.

(Prince Jake, we must try and make our way out before they catch up,) suggested Ax.

Hurriedly, Azele was the first one up, running through the halls, for the nearest exit. Rachel was an eagle, zooming in after Tobias, both searching for a short-cut way out.

(Ax, get him on your back, so we can move faster,) snapped Jake.

That stopped Azele cold. She didn't like Andalites. (Please, trust him,) I begged, reading her thoughts perfectly. (He won't hurt you- they were all here to save you. Please.) Carefully, Azele did as she was told.

(I hope you are satisfied, human,) she snapped.

It was strange being on the Andalite's back- in fact; it almost made me feel giddy, like some three year-old ridding their first pony around the ring. As soon as she was on his back, we all moved out of the building within a few seconds, and into the bushes of where the forest would begin. Azele was disgusted by the fact that she had to wrap her arms around his shoulders to stay on, and tumbled off of him, as if infected with a disease.

Slowly, Jake, Rachel, Cassie, and Marco changed back to their human forms, and took a minute to catch their breath.

"I knew it," snickered Azele.

"What?" said Marco sarcastically.

"That you were human," she shrugged. "The Visser always insisted that you were Andalites, but that just seemed wrong."

"Well we want him to keep thinking that, thank-you," snarled Rachel.

"Let's just get out of here," suggested Jake. He was leaning against a tree. All of them looked tired, Marco and Rachel both a bit cranky.

I didn't care- I couldn't believe we had all made it out alive. And with Azele.


	11. Epilogue

_A/N So if the ending sucks, you can read it and be done with it, then get up and pull your hair out. Anyway, this fic is done, done, done. I will not be proper and say 'finished'... Eventually I'll get the alternate. Not promising when. I do hope to do snippets (not like The Snippets, if you know what I'm talking about...) and short stories later on when I'm bored- and I hope you will like those. Just nothing this long because I wanted to pull my hair out at all the sudden mistakes, and realizing the ending was all wrong. Thank you for reading, suggesting and pointing out mistakes- oh yes, and your time. :)_

_-The Nivaeus, aka Two-Faces_

**Epilogue**

"You promise to stay this way forever," said Jake. It wasn't a question, but more of a command with a hidden threat. Another words they would all find me and kill me if I didn't do as he told me.

It was sunset by some river that they took me to, so they could set me free. They promised that Azele would be somewhere out there waiting for me. They found her shape slightly ironic, though I didn't get why.

Jake and the rest had given me the power to morph and gave me a choice of any animal that I wanted. Of course I wanted to be close to one of my best friends. I considered the people who had helped me save that person as friends, but Azele would be my first and closest.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Cassie said gently.

Nervously, I closed my eyes and pictured my first and last animal in my mind. I didn't even notice at first, until I heard (as well as felt) a cracking. My eyes popped open and I looked down, as my legs moved together. "AHHH!" my half formed dolphin mouth screamed. I fell over to my side, and the changing stopped.

"Calm down," advised Cassie. "Just keep concentrating. It is strange, but keep going- you'll be fine."

I closed my eyes and prayed that she was right. Soon enough I felt a couple of hands pushing me into the water.

(Hey!) I shouted. I stopped. I was speaking in my head again.

"Well, duh- we had to do that!" answered Marco sarcastically.

I ignored him and felt suddenly jolly. Fish! There were fish in here! I took a deep breath before going under, after the school of fish. I had suddenly forgotten about the people who helped me, and I never said thank-you. Later I would feel bad, as soon as I caught a grip on what was going on.

For now, the school of fish was all that I was focused on. I wasn't hungry, so I swam, playfully weaving through the crowd of the shinning, silver streaks. I could suddenly feel it hitting me... The ocean! It was much better than the stream that I was in!

I completely forgot about the fish, in awe of the ocean around me. I was ecstatic!

(Human, I see you are not used to the instincts,) said a voice, coming from under me.

Sending out clicks into the ocean, images of a giant well formed in my mind. A great one... It made me feel safe and comforted knowing that it was right there. I mentally shook my head, catching a grip on the dolphin instincts.

(Azele?) I wondered.

(Yes it's me. Don't you like it?) she asked, indicating her new body. (I quite like it- really big, unlike how I used to be- and in a liquid. Perfect, I think.)

(I like it too,) I agreed. (Now I get to be the tiny one,) I joked.

(Yes, yes,) she laughed.

(I think I'm going to like being this way,) I marveled, (Everything's a game. I don't feel worried, or anything.)

(Shall we go then and explore what this body of water has to offer?)

I decided not to point out the pun and agreed. We both rose out of the water. Azele with grace, slow and steady, while I shot out of the water, spinning over her before diving back into the water. The sun glittered all over the ocean, and I felt a strange sense of freedom- and peace. Nothing that I had ever felt before. I hoped Azele felt that way too.


End file.
